


A Christmas Wish

by Skye_La



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: But kind of nice grossness, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Music, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, No Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan, Swan-Mills Family, grossness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-02 17:40:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 17,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2820674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye_La/pseuds/Skye_La
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Touched by the plight of the Lost Boys in Storybrooke, Regina organises a fundraiser and Emma is keen to help. While working together Regina sees a side of Emma that raises more questions than it answers.</p><p>-</p><p>Set after Neverland. No CS, we're just pretending that's not a thing.</p><p>Re-formatted/edited Sep '15 because I was new when I wrote this and had no idea what I was doing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What you’re doing is great

"I think what you're doing is great" Emma announced after a brief knock on Regina's office door. She stepped inside and noted the distinct lack of seasonal decoration that adorned, in some cases to excess, the rest of the town.

“Do you have an appointment, Sheriff?" Regina asked without looking up.

"You don't even have a secretary"

"Unlike you I don't need other people to organise my life for me" There was a stubborn pause until she sighed and looked up, making reluctant eye contact. She raised her eyebrows in question.

"Yes Madam Mayor, I would love to have a seat, thank you for asking" Emma said making her way over to the chair in front of the desk. Regina rolled her eyes and closed the ledger she had been writing in. Emma noticed a basket of pine cones by the fire, that was something. She pushed the image of Scrooge to the back of her mind and got straight to the point of her visit.

"This fundraiser for the Lost Boys" she said "I'm really impressed". 

Regina, feeling charitable today, plucked out one of the milder responses that came to mind. "I have impressed a Charming. Finally my life's work is complete. It has all been so worth it" she smiled and didn’t mean it.

Emma laughed. "So who do you have lined up for our Christmas Concert? What are you calling it by the way?" She sat back, pulled off her hat and gloves and balanced her right boot on her left knee.

"I'm not sure.” Regina replied, looking at the boot and frowning at how unsettlingly relaxed Emma looked in her office. “I would like to have the idea of finding something in there" she said, distracted momentarily from her discomfort by the question.

"Yes!" Emma leant forward "I love that. Get Henry working on a name, he's good at that kind of thing" she thought back to the titles of their missions and thought ‘creative’ might have been a more accurate word.

"I know what my son is good at" Regina snapped, her eyes turning cold in a split second.

"I know you do" she said quickly holding her hands up. 

Regina softened slightly, recognising she was not being combative and redirected. "Or we could go for simple alliteration. Winter Warmer, for example"

"Or Storybrooke's Got Talent" Emma laughed, then stopped abruptly realising from Regina's frown that that reference went over her head (and would go everyone else’s too) "Ok, well I'll let you know if I have any bright ideas"

"I won't hold my breath" Regina said opening the ledger again.

"Regina" Emma said, recognising the dismissal. "I actually came to talk to you about this. I want to be involved in more than just crowd control" 

She looked back with an expression that was more boredom than anything else. A vast improvement on the murderous looks Emma was used to. She almost took it as a compliment. "What do you-"

"I want to sing." Emma cut her off quickly as if she had been nervous to get the words out. Once they were out there was no taking them back and a bright smile broke across her face. She continued before "and I think I can get Ruby, Snow and David in on it too if you let me"

"My my" Regina closed the ledger again, sat back in her chair and surveyed the sheriff, whose legs bounced slightly with nervous and excited energy. It would save her the annoying task of having to ask The Charmings for anything. "Then you can be in charge of getting sign ups" she challenged "unless that’s too much, of course"

"Not if I can enlist the Boys too?” she asked “They’re the ones keeping me busiest right now. They're bored and sad and lonely. Suddenly time is marching on and they have no idea what to do with it" Emma seemed to drift off into her own world for a moment.

Regina watched her, thinking she was too busy for sheriffs to sit in her office, daydreaming away the working day, but uncharacteristically she hadn't announced it. Emma seemed to come to the same realisation.

"Ok!" she jumped to her feet and made her way to the door. "I'll have a list of names by the end of the week" she said pulling her hat back on as she left. She turned back at the door. "Can I put your name down on the list? Leading by example and all?" she asked with a slight twinkle in her eye. Regina raised an eyebrow but was betrayed by the flicker of a smile at the corner of her mouth.

"I'll put you down as a maybe then" Emma said. She smiled a little nervously as she looked at her boots, then back at Regina.

Something about how vulnerable Emma looked just then, kicking her boots and a wrinkle of careful thought in her brow reminded Regina so suddenly of Henry that she froze in her chair.

"I really am impressed, Regina." She remained frozen, her face a default frown. Emma nodded, taking the lack of response to be a good thing. "Have a nice day, Madam Mayor" she said, leaving the office.

Even after the thud of Emma’s boots on the marble floor had faded away Regina didn’t move, held in place by the shock of what she had just seen and startled by how it made her feel. For such a long time she had regarded Emma as a threat, then a nuisance, now a necessary inconvenience. Though she had accepted Emma was Henry’s birth mother, she never thought of her connection to Henry much further than that. This was the first time she had seen really Henry in her and it coloured her whole perception of the woman. A somewhat dangerous idea…

The fire crackled in it’s grate but she didn’t hear it. She let her eyes fall back to the ledger, though her mind didn’t follow for a short while.


	2. The Found Boys Festival

“Sing?!” David asked incredulously “No way, Emma” he looked to Snow for backup

“You did say you would do anything to help the Boys” she blinked back, innocently.

“Thanks dad, I’ll bring some music round later to help you choose” Emma said quickly before he could recover from the betrayal and object. She squeezed his arm and made her way out of the diner, her shopping list of people to singe looking better by the minute

“Are you going to sing?” Ruby asked as she topped up Snow’s coffee in passing. “Me too!” she said as she moved onto another table. Emma waved at them both as she left, but just caught David’s appeal to Snow.

“Why-?“

“Oh you have a good singing voice, David. I hear you sing in the shower all the time”

Emma hopped down the steps, spurred on by her success and spotted another opportunity across the street.

“Archie!” she called to him.

“Sheriff Swan” he smiled as she walked over. “What can I do for you?” He asked, hooking his umbrella onto his arm.

“Have you heard about the Christmas concert Regina’s putting on to raise funds for The Lost Boys?” She asked hopefully

“One or two of them have mentioned it, yes” he said tentatively.

“Excellent!” she replied “Let’s walk and talk”

By the time she left him at his office she had another name on the list and things were really shaping up. She had a few more calls to make and then she could go back to Regina with something concrete and, she had to give it to herself, impressive. She tried to imagine a scenario where she actually got some mayoral kudos, but the buzz from her pocket interrupted her.

“Hey Kid” she answered

“The Found Boys Festival?” Henry asked

“I like it! Have you asked your mom?”

“Yeah she liked it” she could hear him smiling as he said it. “Do you want to come over to her office to talk about it?” She heard Regina in the background “Henry! I have work to do”

“I have some stuff to do, kid. Tell your mom I’ll see her at the end of the week” she said, laughing at Henry’s cheek

“As in tomorrow?”

“Oh…yeah I guess”

“Aren’t you doing something with Snow and Ruby?”

“Oh yeah, that’s right I am.”

“Sheriff Swan, are you trying to turn our son into my secretary? Or maybe yours?” Regina asked having taken the phone from Henry. Our son?

“Can we meet on Saturday to talk about the lineup for The Found Boys Festival?” Emma deflected

“Yes, my office?”

“On a Saturday? No thanks, how about the diner, 2.30?” She could practically hear the eye roll.

“Fine” 

“Great, see you then” 

“Hi Ma” Henry was back on.

“Hey kid, I have to go corral the dwarves into taking part. See you tonight?”

“Sure thing, bye” Henry answered. Emma hung up and made a beeline for the group.

-

Ruby, Emma and Snow sat around Emma’s computer drinking hot spiced wine and looking for songs to sing at the festival.

“I think we need to invent a drinking game for this” Ruby announced. Snow looked questioningly at her. “You hear ‘snow’, you drink. I hear ‘red’, I drink. Emma hears ‘savior’, Emma drinks”

“What?” Snow asked indignantly. “I will be on the floor before Emma has one drink!” Emma looked up from typing to laugh at the idea.

“Ok” Ruby said, sitting up and setting her wine glass on the table “saviour, baby or child”

“Ok so as long as we only sing hymns at the festival, it’s a fair competition” Emma said, taking her third snowball cookie from her mother’s ‘test’ batch.

Snow’s eyes narrowed. “This is a set up” she declared.

Emma’s hand shot up scattering desiccated coconut and powdered sugar across the table “I’ve got one for Ruby, this is perfect!”


	3. Wrapped In Red

Ruby put a mug of hot chocolate down in front of Emma and sat in the seat opposite, which faced out to the street.

“Do you think she’ll sing in the show?” she asked

“I hope so, it’s her thing afterall. I’m just helping” Emma replied, taking a swipe of whipped cream with her finger.

“You’re doing a lot of work for it though” Ruby said.

“I volunteered, and frankly people are more likely to do a favour for me than her. Does this have vanilla on it too? Nice” Ruby laughed as Regina entered the diner.

“Madam Mayor” Ruby said, quickly vacating the seat opposite Emma.

“Ruby,” Regina answered. “What will you be singing for the festival?”

“Wrapped in Red, of course! Can I get you anything?”

“Coffee…black”

“Coming right up” she said before Granny called her back to the kitchen “bye Emma!” she said before disappearing behind the swinging doors decorated with tinsel (red, of course).

“Well Miss Swan, how did you fare?” Regina asked, placing pristine black leather gloves neatly down on the table.

Emma slid her list across and watched Regina’s eyes widened as she read.

“Charming?” she laughed, and looked at Emma. Emma shrugged in mixed pride and modesty, hoping she didn’t look thrown by the sparkle in Regina’s eyes, because she wasn’t at all. Regina let her swim in it before she dragged her eyes back to the list. Ruby put coffee on the table and winked at Emma, whatever that meant.

“Have these people actually agreed, or is this just a wishlist?” Regina asked, spotting the dwarves on the list.

“These are promises. I owe a lot of favours now, but it’s a small price to pay” Emma smiled. Having obviously impressed Regina, she took a victorious gulp of hot chocolate.

“Well Sherriff, you’ve done well” Regina said. Emma’s heart swelled a little. The kudos was better than she had imagined.

“So what will you be singing?” she asked. Regina pursed her lips slightly. “You are still singing aren’t you?” she asked, more aggressively. “Regina it’s for the kids, they don’t have homes-“

“Sheri-“ Regina attempted, but Emma cut her off.

“They don’t have futures-“

“Miss Swa-“

“They only have us Regina, we said we would help them!”

“Emma!” Regina shouted. Emma fell silent. Regina glanced over her shoulder at the now quiet diner. All eyes were on them. 

Ruby mouthed “ok?” at Emma from behind the counter. She gave the slightest nod in return.

“Regina come on” she said quietly. Conversations restarted and Regina moved uncomfortably in her seat as she saw Henry’s pleading look in Emma’s eyes.

“Emma…I don’t really know any Christmas songs” She said quietly into her coffee. She cleared her throat and looked out of the window.

Emma watched her, there was something else there. Even when the people of Storybrooke were under the curse they celebrated Christmas, but not with Regina, she realised. She remembered the anguish of forced joviality at this time of year when she felt none herself, when songs about love felt like torture and the overkill of Christmas made her burn with hate for it.

“I…” she began “That’s ok” she said, as she empathized with Regina and hoped she felt it. Regina rolled her eyes. “Why don’t I come round tonight and we can find something for you?”

“It’s not like shopping for a prom dress, Emma” she replied defensively

“It’s exactly like that, Regina, and Henry would probably love to help you”

Regina touched the back of her neck and looked over to the bar.

“Or it can be just me and you. He can stay with my parents.” Emma tried and leant to the side to regain eye contact. Regina drew a breath and nodded.

“Perfect!”

Regina slid her hands back into her gloves, left money for both drinks and a tip on the table and stood.

“I’ll see you at 7?” Emma asked, standing too. 

“Not now?” Regina checked her watch and frowned.

“I have to talk to Ruby. About her song, you know?”

“That will take four hours?”

Emma smiled “Well I have to check in with Henry, see if David is making dinner, I was thinking about swapping my boots for sneakers since I don’t want to get mud on your carpet, then-“

“Fine” Regina cut her off “spare me the details, please” She turned on her heel and left.

“Thanks for the drink!” Emma said after her. Regina waved a hand without looking back as she strode away in the direction of home.


	4. “Songs Regina Doesn’t Hate”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically Emma and Regina get drunk in Regina's kitchen listening to Christmas music.

Regina poured a glass of wine and wondered if Emma had forgotten she was meant to be helping her. She leant back on her kitchen counter and sipped. She had spent Friday approaching business owners about stalls and events at the festival and could do with a quiet, relaxing evening. If Emma forgot to come over it would not be the end of the-   
Her thoughts were interrupted by the doorbell. She looked at the clock on the wall. 7.15pm.

“I’m glad Henry didn’t inherit your tardiness, Miss Swan” Regina said as she opened the door.

“I thought the good looks and charm were enough” Emma smiled as she entered

“Nice choice of words” She replied with what could have been mistaken for a smile in her voice. Emma grinned. Regina gestured to the living room.

“Would you like a drink?”

“Yeah” Emma said, making her way to the kitchen. 

Regina sighed and followed her in. Emma set her computer down on the island.

“Wine?” Regina asked retrieving a glass

“Sure” Emma replied while she logged into her computer. 

Regina watched her for a moment. The tip of her tongue stuck out like Henry’s when he concentrated. “What kind, Emma?” she asked, more amused than annoyed. Emma looked up to Regina’s questioning look.

“Whatever you’re having” she replied, then clocking Regina’s half-filled glass of red on the counter she added “red. Please.”

“We should toast.” Emma said, taking the glass “To the success of the Found Boys Festival and to finding the perfect song for Mayor Mills to perform” Regina nodded approval and clinked her glass to Emma’s.

Emma leant on the counter and continued tapping away on her keyboard. Her tongue stuck out again. Regina held back a smile and moved over to her side.

“I guess the question is, what kind of song do you want to sing?” Regina who lifted her chin. “You know, like happy or poignant or…romantic” Now she raised an eyebrow. “I’m just asking! I’ll play a few and you can say which ones you like” she turned back to her computer. 

Regina wanted them to move into the living room but didn’t say anything. Emma looked settled where she was. She pressed play and stood back to gauge the reaction.

“I think not, Miss Swan”

“This is a classic Regina, come on! You could do a modern twist. We’re going to have a live band, more or less, so we can do whatever you want”

“We?” 

“You can. Do whatever you want.” Emma corrected awkwardly. Regina’s song was not her pet project, she reminded herself.

“I want to hear what you’re singing” 

“Ok, but my version is going to be” she gestured with her arms “bigger” she pressed play and Run Run Rudolph started. Regina didn’t look impressed. “Do you know who Rudolph is?”

“Isn’t it more of a what than a who?” Regina asked. 

Emma tilted her head from side to side “I guess it’s subjective” Regina nodded knowingly, as she wondered whether it was the reindeer as she thought or something else, as equally arbitrary as the other traditions seemed to her.

After another bottle of wine, innumerable songs and a heated discussion of what constitutes as ‘jolly’ they came across a song that Regina didn’t immediately dismiss.

“Could this be the one?” Emma asked dramatically, now leaning back with her elbow on the counter. Regina sat on the counter opposite with her legs crossed and wine in hand, listening to the words. She shushed Emma and pretended not to notice her periodically glance at her legs.

“I don’t hate this one” she said

“Thank god” Emma replied and added the song to a playlist entitled “Songs Regina Doesn’t Hate” which now numbered an impressive 3 songs. “This one’s pretty mushy” Emma said “is it for Henry?” She didn’t reply.

“So your choices now are super mushy” she pointed to the computer to indicate the current song “modern twist on a classic, and completely depressing. Personally I think you should go for upbeat because that’s what the event should be”

“But if all the songs are upbeat won’t people get bored of them?” 

“When was the last time you went to a party? Enough fun now guys” Emma announced to the people in the imaginary kitchen party, laughing at herself a little in her tipsiness. Regina rolled her eyes. “We’re all having too much fun. Let’s all sit down and think about how depressing life can be”

“Fine,” Regina said. “I won’t do Joni Mitchell” she took another sip of wine “everyone continue with your merriment, we’ll have upbeat mush instead” she said, seriously.

“Enjoy yourselves!” Emma joined in “Your queen commands it!” 

Regina laughed, like actually laughed and Emma found herself smiling at their silliness.

“Yes, Evil is actually a misnomer. I used to be the Jovial Queen. Someone misheard and then all this happened” Emma burst into laughter, having never met a less jovial person in her life, other than Grumpy who could at least be called festive after a few drinks. Regina hopped off the counter with a smile to get another bottle of wine.

“Ok, put the tree one on again” she said, surveying the wine rack

“It’s called Underneath The Tree”

“That one” Regina said as she pulled out another bottle, making it unclear whether she was talking about the song or the wine.

“Do you have a stereo?” Emma asked

“I have an immense box that plays everything” Regina replied

“Right. Where is it?”

“There” she tipped her head at a cupboard while uncorking the wine. Emma opened the cupboard. 

“Wow. That’s a beast.” She marvelled for a moment.

“It’s connected to sort of” Regina waved her hand “everywhere”

“Does that include the Sheriff’s office? ‘cause I bet we could scare the crap out of my dad right now if we wanted” They both laughed at the image of David in the police station and Christmas music suddenly blasting into the office. 

Regina sipped her wine watching Emma attempting to untangle an aux cable. It hadn’t been the awkward night she expected. Was it the reminders of Henry that put her more at ease? Was Emma always like this, and she had only seen Snow and Charming in her before? Whatever it was, she felt relaxed. If Emma was going to embarrass her, she had had plenty of opportunities already today and not taken any of them.

“My god, Regina. What have you done to these cables?” Emma flung them back in the drawer and looked at her pointedly, hands on hips.

“It’s not me, I use the record player” she said. Emma eyed the one at the top of the sound system and nodded.

“Of course you do. So this is Henry’s doing?” Regina nodded. “We’re going to have to have words about this” she said looking back at the cables.

“You and he, or all of us?” Regina asked, amused by the idea of Emma sitting them down to discuss it.

“Well, I can’t help but think you’re partly responsible for this Regina. Look at this!” she gesticulated in frustration at the pile of cables. She watched until Emma stopped flapping. She went to the drawer and held her hands interlocked above it.

“Don’t tell me you can magic these untangled?” Emma asked

“Don’t interrupt me” Regina closed her eyes, slowly pulled her hands apart and into separate fists. When she opened them there were six neat balls of wires, wrapped around on themselves. She smiled at her handiwork and stepped back.

“Ta da” she said in her deep voice. Emma grabbed the cable she needed and tried to unravel it. “Um, Regina. Is the price of untangling a wire that it can never be used?” 

“Oh. Gosh.” 

Small magic was a lot harder than big magic. If you wanted to destroy something you simply had to let your rage out. It got easier every time and that type of magic carved it's own route through you the more you used it. Intricate, delicate, untangling type magic was much harder, especially after a few glasses of wine. 

She held her balled fist facing up over the wire in Emma’s hand. She closed her eyes again. Emma watched serenity pass over her face before dropping her attention to her hand. The air around it became fuzzy and she very slowly loosened her fist. Emma felt the magic in her own hand, and in her chest. It weighed down on her for just a moment, then Regina opened her eyes and the weight was gone. She lowered her arm. “Better?”

“Yeah” Emma replied, unwinding the cable. “Do you remember the name of the song?” she asked, plugging in her computer.

“The tree one”

“So no then” she laughed. The song started and Emma turned it right up. She started singing along.

“Maybe you should sing this one” Regina said, her eyebrows raised. 

Emma danced so easily. Why was it so easy for some people to let go that way? Regina was good at letting go with rage, but happiness was a lot harder. Emma picked up her wine.

“Come on, the lyrics are on my screen but it’s easier to pick up from listening” Emma said “This wine is getting better” she said taking another sip.

“What was wrong with the other wine?”

“Nothing, Madam Mayor” Emma said as the chorus came around again and she slid dancing around the island and came round to Regina's side. She felt out of her depth again. 

Anxiety rose in her stomach when Emma took her hand. She turned her round and carried on singing the words to her. The anxiety rose into her chest watching her move so freely. The last time she danced where anyone could see her was well over 28 years ago. Emma was pulling her arms gently and alternately in time to the music with a huge smile on her face. 

Regina heard the lyric “snow is falling as the carollers sing” and laughed to herself. Emma took that as her own success and let go of her hands. She continued dancing nearby, not paying any attention to Regina while she figured out how to dance in the presence of someone else. She listened to the lyrics and pictured singing them to Henry. She closed her eyes. 

Emma glanced over at her dancing slowly and smiling. She seemed so much younger. The intimidating presence of The Mayor was gone, even in her huge, polished house. She topped their glasses up and handed one to Regina. She clinked her glass and smiled. 

Regina smiled back, not sure what they were toasting to. Presumably not Snow falling down, but the thought still amused her and she laughed. 

After a couple more plays the empty glasses stood on the kitchen counter. They had firmly crossed the threshold of tipsiness into intoxication and danced, singing the words. The music had gotten louder every play, they could no longer even hear themselves.

“I want to listen to your song” Regina shouted. Emma danced over to the computer and changed it. She shook her hair out of her ponytail.

“You can’t rock and roll in a ponytail, Regina” she said when she laughed at her.

She picked up a wooden spoon and sang along. Half way through she air guitared and Regina laughed again watching Emma put on her best rock and roll dancing. The leather jacket that would have completed the look was taken off hours ago, slung on the back of a chair. The song ended and Emma was doing air drums. 

Regina clapped primly. The song began again.

“Oh!” Emma said and started again. Regina laughed until her face hurt at Emma’s Mick Jagger dancing, having absolutely no idea who Mick Jagger was.


	5. You're a saint

Emma woke with a start to the sound of the doorbell. The room she was in was big and plush. The double bed was deep and seemed to swallow her up. The covers were soft and the curtains were a heavy material that would have kept the light out if she had thought about drawing them before she fell into bed. She felt light stab into her eyes and groaned. 

A door opened somewhere but it wasn’t hers. Someone descended the stairs. She heard people talking and then the heavy front door closed. Then silence. So this was Regina’s guest bedroom, or one of them at least. She rolled over to the nightstand and looked at her phone. 9am on a Sunday morning, who would be here at that time? She had three messages from Henry, one from Snow and 3 missed calls.

“Oh god” she let her arm fall to her side with her phone in it. There was a knock at the door. She sat up with a start, checked herself for clothes. Underwear and a tank top. Fine.

“Come in” she croaked. She cleared her throat and tried again “come in”. 

Regina opened the door and the smell of coffee hit her. “Good morning, Sheriff”

Emma relaxed, glad it wasn’t Henry. “Regina, I think I’m dying” a smile curled around the corner of Regina’s mouth.

“I may have a cure for that” she said passing Emma a mug.

“You’re a saint” she said, taking the cup and breathing in the strong smell.

“Well that’s a first” she replied with a raised eyebrow. Emma smiled, then grimaced immediately.

“I think the world is ending” she said with her eyes closed “right here” she touched her forehead above her right eyebrow. “Can you unscramble my head like that wire?” she asked without opening her eyes. 

She looked pathetic. In fact, she looked like seven year old Henry on Christmas morning, determined to be up and awake at 6am but too tired to keep his eyes open, but she was sure Emma would have slept all day given the chance.

“There is no magic for that, dear” Regina replied, taking the coffee from Emma and placing it on the nightstand.

“How are you ok?” she asked, opening her eyes again. She actually looked at Regina this time. She was casually dressed (for Regina), her hair was done and her face looked fresh with minimal make up. “How do you look like that” she emphasised “and I look like…ugh” She fell back into the pillow and muttered “Devilry”. Regina smiled

“Well sainthood was short-lived. I’m sure it wouldn’t have suited me anyway. There are pain killers and products in the bathroom” she indicated the door to her left that must have been the bathroom. Somewhere in her subconscious Emma wondered why there were so many doors in this room but was glad one was a room where she could tactically empty her stomach contents if necessary.

“Thank you” she said into her pillows.

-

“Hey mom” Henry said as Emma entered the kitchen with an empty coffee cup.

“Hey kid” Emma replied. She wore yesterday’s clothes, some of which she had slept in. Henry looked her up and down “Have fun last night?” He asked, spooning cereal into his mouth. Emma scowled at him.

“Who is this child? Where has my nice, sweet son gone?” she asked. Henry automatically looked to Regina for a reaction but there was none. She didn’t even look up from her newspaper. Emma walked over to him, lifted his chin and looked in his ear. He shrank away and giggled which caught Regina’s attention.

“Yeah, you’re the one” Emma kissed him on the top of his head and ruffled his hair. Regina smiled at Henry while Emma helped herself to more coffee.

“There is fresh orange juice in the fridge, Emma” Regina said, folding her paper. “How did you sleep?”

“That bed is awesome, Regina.” Emma gulped more coffee “although I don’t remember how I got in it” Henry snorted as she slid into a seat next to him. She had a good idea of how she got there based on the fact that her jeans had been folded on the seat by the window when she woke up. It was slightly haphazard, indicating the folder’s inebriation, but she had no doubt that Regina put her to bed last night.

“A fine example to set for our son” Regina scolded her playfully. Our son again, she thought. It was nice.

The doorbell rang again and Emma winced. Henry got up to answer it. 

“Did I do anything embarrassing last night?” she asked while Henry was out of the room

“I suppose that depends what you consider to be embarrassing. If I danced like you in public I would never leave the house again, but that’s just me” 

Emma smiled painfully.

“Henry forgot this” Snow said holding up his backpack.

“Hey mom” Emma said

“Emma” Snow looked between her and Regina. “You’re up now”

“Unfortunately yes” she replied, she threw an exaggerated scowl at Henry that he countered with a grin.

“Do you want a ride home?” Snow asked. Emma looked at Regina then Snow “Yeah that would be great”

“Bye kiddo” she ruffled Henry’s hair. “Goodbye Regina”

“Sheriff” replied Regina, picking up her paper again. Emma smiled at the sudden formality.

“When did you and Regina get so pally, Emma?” Snow asked as soon as the door closed behind them.

“Well” Emma sighed, taking in her weirded out expression “there were some real sparks in Neverland and ever since then we’ve been in a secret lesbian relationship that only Henry knows about. We’re thinking about a Spring wedding.” Emma looked across the top of the car at Snow with a completely straight face. The vision of Regina in a white dress surrounded by flowers took her by surprise, but disappeared as quickly as it had come.

“Emma” She scowled “I was just asking because it seems unusual given your…history”

“It was literally last night, mom” Emma said sliding into the passenger seat. “And it wouldn’t be weird for us to be friends, we do share a kid. I came round to help her choose a song for the festival”

“She’s singing in the festival?!” Snow stalled the car

“Jesus, Snow get it together” Emma said, holding onto the dashboard. She felt like her brain hit the front of her skull when the car jerked to a stop. Snow restarted the car.

“I’m sorry Emma. What is she singing?” 

“I don’t know if we decided. I can’t remember” she looked out of the window to avoid the disapproving eyes of her mother.

“Mmhm”

“What?”

“Nothing” Snow said, suddenly giving all of her attention to the road

“Mom”

“Yes, darling”

“Mom, what the hell?” Emma insisted, getting annoyed. Snow didn’t respond. “It’s her event, why shouldn’t she sing?”

“It’s not that she shouldn’t, it’s just…it seems more like your event” Snow pulled up at her apartment and got out. Emma followed, questions and accusations spinning around her head, she couldn’t pick out the one she wanted.

“Why would you say it’s more my event? Emma asked, leaning on the counter, though she really wanted to go back to bed.

“The Festival?” David walked in rubbing his hands together. “It’s going to be great, you’ve done such a good job, people are really excited about it!” He kissed Snow and picked up a piece of toast.

“Why do people keep talking to me like it’s my event?” She asked “It’s not, it’s Regina’s”

“Yeah but-” David started

“What?” she interrupted. She was going to let it go but her head throbbed and maybe if she aired this annoyance it would relieve some of the pressure building behind her eyes. “Because it’s for some orphans? Is that why everyone thinks it’s my thing? Everyone thinks ‘hey, kids with no parents, no direction, probably gonna end up in prison just like Emma Swan!’” David and Snow exchanged a look that could have meant’“shit, we’ve messed up’ or it could have meant ‘well, yeah, basically’.

“Whatever” Emma sighed, not waiting to find out which it was and walked straight back out of the door she’d just come through. It closed behind her.

Snow and David stood in the kitchen, silent and bemused. After a pause David put his arm around Snow.

“Good morning Snow White”

“Well good morning Prince Charming” she replied as he leant down to kiss her.


	6. A Spoonful of Sugar

“So did you choose a song for the festival?” Henry asked, helping himself to more orange juice.

“I think I have chosen a song that I would like to sing, yes” Regina said, folding her newspaper and taking her glasses off.

“Really? What’s it called?” He asked with excitement

“It’s…” Regina started. She couldn’t remember. The tree one. “It’s about appreciating what you have.” She said, answering a different question to the one he had asked like a true politician.

“Right” Henry said, recognising the deflection.

“Are you going to sing, Henry?”

“I want to do something, but I don’t know if I want to sing” He said, looking at the marble countertop, suddenly shy.

“You play the piano very well, maybe you can do that. Has Emma ever heard you play?”

“No!” He said, suddenly excited “It can be a surprise!”

“I’m sure she would love that” Regina said. “Everyone would love to see you play. Would you like to get a book of Christmas music today?”

“Yeah!” he replied. “I’ll get my jacket”

She followed him into the hall and slid into her mackintosh, hat and gloves, looking forward to a nice morning with him. He pulled his jacket on and opened the door. Regina pulled a hat onto his head before he could escape.

“Mom!” he complained and they left the house together.

-

Henry thumbed through the piano books at the music shop while Regina perused the instruments, glancing at him every couple of minutes. His tongue stuck out while he compared two almost identical books. She moved onto guitars, touching one or two of the really beautiful ones.

“I think I’ve got it” Henry said, putting one book back. “Can I get this one?”

“Of course” she said taking the book to the counter to pay. Christmas music was playing quietly on the stereo. She caught the end of Run Run Rudolph and smiled remembering Emma’s rendition in her kitchen.

“Your change, Madam Mayor” the cashier said. She snapped back to here and now.

“Yes, thank you”

She followed the gaze of the cashier who was frowning at Henry touching the keys of a piano marked ‘Sold: Do Not Touch’. She cleared her throat and Henry jumped. He waved and went to leave the shop.

“Thank you” Regina said, holding the door as Henry hopped through it.

“Can we go to the diner?” he asked

“Henry, you just had breakfast!” She said. He grinned at her taking advantage of her good mood. She sighed.

“Yes!” He put his hand in hers and pulled her grudgingly across the street.

“Hey mom” he said, seeing Emma at the bar as he entered.

“Henry, hey” she said seeing him and Regina enter. “Hot chocolate and black coffee?”

“Yeah” he said jumping into the seat next to her, Regina nodded behind him. Emma waved at Ruby. Regina took a seat next to Henry, careful to slide the book into her handbag without Emma seeing.

“What have you been doing?” Emma asked, turning to Henry as she sipped her coffee.

“We were just at-“ Henry stopped himself before he ruined his own surprise.

“If you must know, Miss Swan" Regina said sharply "Henry has been helping me make some decisions about the Found Boys Festival” She held eye contact with Emma while she sipped her coffee. Henry looked down and Emma’s eyes narrowed at Regina.

“I see” she said, not really seeing, but getting the message loud and clear to leave it alone.

“Madam Mayor” Granny appeared behind the counter.

“Ms Lucas” Regina said cordially. “Would you like to have that conversation now?"

“Now is as good a time as any” Granny said taking off her apron. “Call if you need anything, Ruby” Regina collected her coffee and followed Granny.

“Don’t let Emma get any secrets out of you, Henry” she said as she passed them, but it was more for Emma’s benefit than his. Emma leant close to the counter.

“I’ll trade you a secret?”

Henry raised an eyebrow in answer that Regina would have been proud of.

“Fine” she said and sat up again.

“Anyway, you don’t have any good secrets” he said, pouring sugar into his hot chocolate while Regina was distracted.

“How do you know?” Emma asked indignantly.

“Well do you?” She thought for a moment. Probably none that she would share with Henry. “Exactly” Henry said, reading her expression.

Granny returned to the bar and put her apron on.

“Henry Mills, if you add another teaspoon of sugar to that hot chocolate I’m going to tell your mother how much you’ve put in already” she said.

The smile dropped from Henry’s face and Emma laughed. She looked over at Regina who was now writing furiously in a leather bound notebook.

“How are things coming together for the Festival?” Emma asked.

“I think things are going well. It’s a lot bigger than she thought it would be. I doubt she thought anyone would want to help her, but I guess they do” he smiled

“Yeah, some more than others” Grumpy said gruffly from behind them. He picked up his order to go and stomped out. Henry looked to Emma, smile now gone from his little face.

“Don’t listen to him” Emma said, sliding an arm around his shoulders “and put that sugar down!”


	7. You can count on me

“Making the Lost Boys work for their own fundraiser wasn’t exactly what I meant when I said we should get them involved” Emma said from Regina’s office door on Monday morning. Regina stared back with her usual look of general disapproval, her hands folded on the desk.

“You must know by now, Miss Swan, that Storybrooke is a small place. Compact, more or less self-sufficient and workers are a finite resource”

Emma sighed, crossed the office and sat down at the desk.

“The ones who choose to leave Storybrooke will have to demonstrate skills to gain employment in the outside world. Beyond horse-riding and swordplay that is” Regina said thinking about David wasting Henry’s time with learning to duel. Emma ignored the jab because she partly agreed that David could teach Henry things actually useful in this realm.

“What do you mean they want to leave?” 

“Well” Regina said. “Who would want to stay here?” 

For a moment they just looked at each other. Emma definitely hadn’t wanted to stay when she first arrived, she stayed for Henry. Now she stayed because she had found a family. She could only imagine how tired Regina must be of this town after 28 years more or less alone. She also couldn’t imagine arriving here and still having no one, like The Lost Boys did.

“The money raised is going to help them in whatever way they need. It can go towards housing for those that want to stay or-“

“Or a ‘goodbye, good luck from Storybrooke’ for those who want to leave” Emma interrupted.

“Yes” Regina said with a frown. She lined up arguments in her mind, ready to defend these young people who needed help and the freedom to choose for themselves. She knew what it was like to need both and she knew how vulnerable they were.

“I like it” Emma said after a pause

“You do?” 

“Yeah” she replied flatly. Her eyes were downcast as she thought back to her teenage years and wondered what she would have done if this help had been available to her. 

“Emma” Regina said after a long while. It wasn’t a question. Emma was roused from her reverie.

“Yeah” she looked up and sat up in her chair “I’ll…get out of your hair”

“Emma” 

She looked up, eyes sad. Regina looked back. She didn’t know what to say but she felt something weighing heavy on her chest. She could see pain in Emma’s eyes, she could see the scars that her past had left on her life and the aching responsibility she felt for The Boys.

“I’m glad you think that I’m doing the right thing” Regina said slowly “I’m glad to have one less person to fight in this town”

“For now” Emma smiled briefly.

“Thank you” Regina said, ignoring the joke. 

They shared a moment when neither was fighting, annoyed, asking or telling, they just sat across from one another in subdued agreement.

“I know you can’t count on many people here, Regina” Emma said after a while. “And I know you could count on Henry until I showed up and changed things and that scared you” Regina looked back sternly but not as uncomfortable as usual. Emma stood up to leave. “Henry loves you a lot, you can count on him. And you don’t have to worry about me. You can count on me too” 

Regina’s eyes shone with something that could have been held back tears. The weight in her chest melted and something like relief spread through her. She looked up at Emma. She wanted to say something. That she was happy, that she loved Henry too, that she was happy that he had more love in his life now and that she was glad she had learned to let him have it. But everything got caught in her throat at once as she tried.

“I…” she almost whispered.

“I know”

She smiled and Regina gulped. Tears blurred her vision and she resented them. Emma cut close to the bone and she knew it. She reached out and slid her hand into Regina’s, squeezed briefly and let go.

“Ok” Emma said quietly. “Thank you Madam Mayor” she said as she left

“Close the door on the way out please, Sheriff” Regina said

She did and Regina waited until the sound of her boots had gone from the hall outside. She covered her eyes, willing the tears in them away, breathing slowly.

The phone rang loudly. The noise seemed to reverberate from every hard surface in the office. She took a deep breath, swept her hands over her face and laid a hand on the receiver.

“Regina Mills speaking” she answered in her usual authoritative tone.


	8. None of the work

As Emma walked on, Ruby hopped off the school’s stage that they used for their rehearsal. The hall was much smaller than the space they would have for the outdoor event, but it was a valuable resource for them. Ruby managed to just off the stage without snagging anything on the holly which lined it as a garland. Emma wondered how the school managed that with little kids running around. She pushed the thought away, deciding to ask Snow about it later.

"Awesome, everyone. At this point we'll be halfway through so we might have an announcement. 'We've raised ex-amount of money, please continue to give what you can, go get a beer, don't buy any for the lost boys, they're underage yada yada'"

"Now Henry, you’re up" she called. He looked nervous as he came up to the microphone. He looked at Ruby.

"Oh, Emma I need to ask you about something." She said pointing to the exit.

"Can it wait?" She asked "Henry's about to sing"

"I have to be back at the diner like, 5 minutes ago"

"He'll be fine with us" Marco said from behind his guitar. Emma frowned and Henry gave her a thumbs up.

"Ok!" She said as she chased Ruby out the door.

By the time she got back Henry was done with his secret piano practice and Snow was on the stage having just finished her song.

"Because, Happy, I refuse to sing a song that includes the words 'Snow is falling' or 'Snow is on the ground' or maybe the worst 'let is Snow'?!" 

"Everything ok, Mom?"

"Yes, Emma." She replied, stepping down from the stage.

"Your song is great.” She said to her mother. “Dwarves, you're next" Emma called to the group and turned back to Snow.

"How was Henry?" She asked, nervous of him being nervous.

"He was great! He'll be great tomorrow" Snow said, rubbing Emma's arm.

After the dwarves were billed David, Regina and then Emma to finish. She was going last so she could make sure everyone else had been seen to before she got up and had a good time.

"Why isn't the Evil Queen here?" Grumpy asked

"The Mayor is busy, being the Mayor" Emma replied, growing tired of Grumpy's constant digs at Regina in front of Henry.

"Seems to me like she wants all the credit for none of the work" Grumpy announced to everyone.

"Does it?" Regina asked from the door she had just come in through. Grumpy coloured.

"Yeah" he said, finding false bravado less embarrassing than apologising. "We're all here, busting our chops to-"

"Busting your what?” she strode in, each step stinging on the floor with violent energy, each swing of her shoulders a dare to defy her. “You've sung one song between seven of you" she motioned to the other dwarves who cowered from her. "I have no idea where your reputation for a strong work ethic comes from because so far I’m not impressed." Grumpy stared back at her, with no response because she was right.

"Next time please let me know if you want to be in charge of staging, health and safety, catering, event insurance, lighting, licensing or paying for all of this. I would be happy to share out some of the work. Presumably you would like me to continue making sure your street lights stay lit, your garbage is collected and your police force is paid at the same time as putting on this fundraiser?" Her eyes blazed as she spoke. Grumpy stared at the ground. After a brief pause she said "you can go" she waved her hand and Grumpy flinched. She scowled as all the performers but Emma and Henry left. Snow gave Emma something of a "told ya so" look as she passed. Emma didn't respond.

When everyone had gone Henry put his hand in Regina’s. It stung with heat, but was not warm. It was the heat of magic and he knew it. It was the heat of rage that she had held in when once she would have burned the hall to the ground for Grumpy's behaviour, but when he touched her skin it vanished.

“I’m sorry Henry” Regina said quietly

“No mom, you didn’t do anything. Leroy was really rude”

“Yeah he was” Emma added. Henry squeezed her hand and she smiled sadly. “Your turn” 

“I guess so” She looked at Emma who gave her double thumbs up (and regretted it immediately as the ultimate dork-move, but Regina didn’t seem to mind). She made her way over to the stage.

“Thank you all for taking the time to do this” She said to the musicians. None replied but Marco bowed his head. “Here we go” she said as she stepped up to the microphone. Emma put her arms around Henry and smiled the biggest smile she could muster. Regina straightened the creases from her creaseless dress and smiled back nervously.


	9. The knife

Snow sat at the table marking papers for school while David washed the dishes. Music was playing and he hummed along. She watched his sculpted back as he swayed and turned back to her work when he looked over his shoulder. He collected some plates from the counter and watched her pretend not to listen. she jumped as he swooped down behind her.

“And the prettiest sight you’ll see is the Snow White that will be by your own front door” He sang, putting his arms around her and swaying. She laughed

“They aren’t the words” She said. He pulled her to her feet and into his arms.

“It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas, soon the bells will start” He sang in a low smooth voice. She laughed and looked into his eyes as he danced her around the room. “And the thing that will make them ring” he tipped her back and she laughed “is the carol that you sing” He spun her around “right within your heart” He slowed on the spot and kissed her slowly.

“Wow, Charming. What about the kids?”

“The kids are out” he said, kissing her again as the front door to the apartment opened. “Pretend they aren’t here” 

“Hey guys” Emma said as Henry followed her in.

“Hi” Snow laughed as David whisked her around again

“Who are you talking to?” He said into her ear “There’s no one here but us” She laughed and looked apologetically at Emma and Henry as David continued to dance, ignoring them.

“Hey Henry” Emma said “I think we left that thing at your mom’s house” she looked at him with wide eyes.

“What thing?"

“You know” she said and tipped her head towards the door “the thing”

“Oh yeah, ok!” Henry said, suddenly catching on

“Yeah we have to go you guys, we forgot...erm…” She lost her thread watching David’s hand slide down Snow’s back “...a thing. Sorry!” She practically shoved Henry through the apartment door and closed it door behind, but not in time to block out the sound of Snow giggling. She shuddered.

“Were they gonna-“ Henry started

“Nope” Emma cut him off. His eyes brightened in childish curiosity.

“Yeah but were they-“ he tried again

“They were practising their songs Henry, we should give them privacy” she said, the pitch in her voice an octave higher than usual. She almost ran down the stairs and he followed.

-

“Henry?” 

“Hey mom” he replied heading into the mansion without hesitation. Emma stood on the step waiting to be invited. Regina looked at her questioningly.

“Snow and David need some time to be alone. Together. To practice their songs.” she said in a way that she hoped made it clear that she never wanted to think or talk about it.

“I see” Regina replied, looking like she just tasted something awful. “Would you like to come in, Sheriff?” 

“Yes please, Madam Mayor.” She wiped her boots much more thoroughly than she thought necessary and stepped into the large entrance hall for the second time in a week. Henry was already upstairs.

“Would you like a drink?” Regina asked as Emma followed her into the kitchen.

“Coffee?”

“At this time?” 

Emma checked her watch. She guessed it was kind of late. “What do you drink at this time?”

“I’m drinking tea” she said “it’s a school night after all”. Emma laughed, imagining every night is a school night for a mayor.

“Whatever you’re having then” she leant on the counter. “I can’t believe we spent a whole night in here” she said wistfully, as if it was a fond memory from years ago “I had fun”

“As did I” Regina said, putting a fresh cup of tea down on the counter “It wasn’t what I expected.”

“Yeah, me neither”

Emma smiled a lot these days, she was pretty free with them, especially with Regina who she considered in desperate need of lightening up. She rarely had them returned but this might just count, she thought. It wasn’t a grin or a smirk or a laugh, it was something in her eyes, something much better. It made her forget she was staring and for a moment they just shared...something.

There was a crash and a shout from upstairs.

“Henry?” Regina called. 

They were across the hall and up the stairs of the mansion in seconds. Henry’s bedroom door was blocked by a fallen bookshelf and would hardly open. They heard a groan from inside.

“I can’t use magic if I can’t see what I’m using it on” Regina said in panic

“Hang on kid” Emma said. She reached through the gap in the door and pushed the shelf back as hard as she could with hardly any leverage on her side. She shoved it again and reached further in. Another push gave her just enough space to squeeze through the gap and push the shelf back enough to open the door.

“Henry?” Regina called

“Mom” Came a groan under a second bookcase. 

Emma was there in an instant lifting the second shelf. It was heavy and she strained to lift it. Books, bookends and toys slid from the shelves as they went back into place. They caught her arms but she was careful to make sure no more fell on Henry. Regina was in the small space, she checked Henry was ok and lifted her hand to magically help Emma with the last push to get the bookcase away. When Emma turned around Henry was in Regina’s arms.

“Where does it hurt?” she asked. He gasped and pointed to his leg. Emma moved the other books that covered him and pushed up his trouser leg.

“Ooh, that’s a big bash, but you’re ok” 

There was also a mean purple and black bruise appearing under his right eye. Regina brushed her hand over it, taking it away in an instant and kissed where it had been.

“I’m ok mom” he insisted as Regina checked the rest of his head.

“You sure? That was a pretty loud bang” Emma said checking his arms.

Emma collected ice from the freezer while Regina helped Henry into bed and checked the rest of him over.

“You ok?” Emma asked, passing Regina the bowl of ice. Henry nodded. Regina passed her hand over the cubes and they shone blue for a moment. She took a towel from Emma and made him an ice pack.

“This will help” she passed her hand over the angry looking bruise on Henry’s thigh that had been caused by a falling geode. The bruise faded to yellow and red but was still very much there. She placed the ice on his leg and stroked his head. Emma sat at the end of the bed watching them both until Henry relented to his tiredness.

-

“Regina” Emma said quietly “I think he’s asleep” 

Regina was looking at him but seemed lost in thought. She blinked and her eyes focused on his face. His breathing was deep and easy. She stood and moved the bowl of unmelted ice to the nightstand,, kissed him on the forehead and followed Emma out of the room. Emma closed the door gently.

“You ok?” She asked. Regina nodded and touched her lips. She held the banister and looked down into her marble entrance hall.

“You know” she smiled sadly “You do everything you can to protect them. This house is protected, this town is protected, everyone knows what would happen to them if they ever hurt him, and still there are things you don’t see, things you can’t account for or protect against.” Emma got the distinct impression Regina was talking to herself more than to her. “After everything he has been through, everything I put him through in a misguided attempt to protect him” she chastised herself. “After everything he has taught me” Regina said

“Me too” 

“He is my world, Emma” Regina said turning to her “and he has done so much more than a boy his age should have to.” There were tears in her eyes that she would not allow any further. “I hate these reminders of how fragile life is, how fragile he is”

“Kids are resilient. You raised a good boy” Emma said. Regina looked away from salty tears escaped her. “Everyone here can see what a good kid he is, that you love him, that he is happy.” Emma took Regina’s hand, half expecting her to pull away but she didn’t. “You are a good mother and you didn’t have much of an example set for you. You did it yourself. You did good” 

Emma looked at the hand she held. Regina’s fingers looked delicate, though she knew how dangerous they could be. They had thrown her from the steps of this house with hardly any effort at all. Now they felt soft and warm and small. She could almost feel the tension in Regina’s shoulders. She knew her well enough to know the internal battle she had with herself, to recognise the fear that comes with having someone to love, someone to lose.

“Once I knew how it felt to lose everything I loved." Emma said "I was betrayed by the guy I loved, I lost the only family I had ever known and I lost my freedom all in one” Regina turned back to look at her as she spoke. “When love crept back into my life I kept it at arm’s length. I thought it would kill me to lose it again so it was safer not to have it. Really it kills you not having it. Having it is worth the risk.” 

Risk was the right word. She knew how Regina hated talking about this. She opened up and hoped she would listen. She glanced up to Regina’s eyes and saw fresh tears and understanding. 

The end of Emma’s nose was pink and she tried to smile. Regina turned to her. Her body language screamed out for comfort, but she stopped herself. She’s saying love is pain, she thought. All the love she had known was painful. Affection felt like a knife to her throat. She looked at Emma like she had pressed herself against the blade for her.

They were only standing a foot or so apart, but the gap was too big for Regina to close. To Emma it was nothing and in a second she had an arm around Regina’s waist and had pulled her into a hug. Regina let out a gasp. The knife felt real against her bare skin and she felt herself fall into it. Emma held her with her eyes closed.

“I think I know you, Regina Mills. I think you know me too” she said with her eyes closed. Regina breathed out, let herself be hugged and hugged her back.


	10. Then lead

“I’m excited for the show, it’s going to be so much fun and for such a good cause” Snow said beaming at Emma and helping her finish a piece of Granny’s cranberry pie that she didn’t really want any help with. “Henry has a surprise for you, too”

At that moment Henry happened to enter with Regina reaching to hold the door for him just behind. It was the 23rd of December, school was out and Henry was spending the day helping her prepare for the festival, compensated with hot chocolate. The whole town seemed busier now the children were loose all day. The diner was full to bursting so no one but Granny really noticed them.

“You know I never thought I’d say it, but I’m impressed with Regina” Snow said with her back to the door. David sat beside her and laughed

“Yeah I wonder how long it will last” He said sipping his coffee. Emma frowned at him, preparing an answer that entailed telling him to shut up when Henry interrupted all of them.

“Stop talking about my mom that way” 

Regina’s head spun around to see who Henry was talking to. She saw David’s surprised face, regret in Snow’s expression, and Emma whose head was now in her hands.

“You are such a god damned hypocrite” Emma said, getting to her feet.

“Emma!” Snow gasped. 

She was o sick of people talking negatively about Regina in front of Henry, and putting down her every effort to help. Anger rose in her chest until she felt like steam had filled her lungs and she would burst if she didn't get it out.

“Emma, I’ve known her a lot longer than you” David said quietly to her, trying to avoid a scene without actually apologising.

“I’ve known you all for the same amount of time. Remember when you accused Mary Margaret of murder?” she asked. 

David's mouth fell open. The diner was silent. Granny held Regina’s change in the air. Regina’s hand was held out to receive it underneath but both were frozen, watching the scene.

“I was someone else then” David said, looking sheepishly at Snow.

“Regina was someone else then, too. You think that good and bad are black and white. You think only people you call ‘good’ deserve second chances and that makes you judge and jury over everyone”

“Emma-“

“No!” she cut him off “you won’t stop punishing her for something she did out of desperation.” She looked around the diner. Ruby was looking at the ground. The dwarves had been eating but were now staring at Emma. Hook was standing at the door, looking pleased that he had the good fortune to come across the fight and was relishing the drama.

“All of you!” Emma said. “You think people are born evil? Well they're not. The world makes people that way" she turned back to David "I think you want to keep Regina evil. That way you can feel good about being Prince god damn Charming, saviour of The Enchanted Forest. Well I have news for you. I am the saviour in this town. I’m here for everyone and that includes her.” 

She stomped over to Henry whose mouth was open and eyebrows had disappeared somewhere into his hairline. She put her hand on his shoulder. turned him around and marched them both towards the door..

“You don’t understand what she did to us” David barked back, standing now too.

“I grew up without a family!” She rounded on him. Her eyes shone with fury and her presence in the diner seemed to double “I grew up with no one. I missed my son for ten years and while that was happening, you had no idea.” 

The tension in the air was thick. Regina hadn’t moved, no one seemed to know she was there. Everyone was looking at Emma. “Don’t tell me what she has done to you, David. If you care about these people” she gestured around “you’ll stop fueling their rage about the past and start helping them imagine a future. You wanna be a leader? Then lead.” She and David stared angrily at each other for a moment while Snow looked sadly from one to the other.

Henry gaped up at Emma. No one had ever defended his mother before. his heart swelled as he tried desperately to commit the moment to memory. An example of how to be strong, to stand up for people, to be good. 

Regina touched Henry’s shoulder and his head swiveled to look at her. She tipped her head towards the door and glance at Emma. She still stood facing David, unmoving, her body a steel rod. Hook held open the door for them, smiling.

“See you tomorrow night” Emma said calmly

Snow closed her eyes and nodded. David didn’t move. She followed Regina and Henry out of the diner and the door slammed shut behind her.


	11. All I want for Christmas

Regina sighed at her reflection in the mirror, wiping out non-existent creases and scrutinizing her appearance from every angle.

“Mom” Henry said from the door of her dressing room. “You look nice”. 

She smiled at him, then turned back to her reflection to smoothed the sides of her dress again. It was red and came in just above her knee. It was classy and festive, right?

“Moooom” Henry complained from the doorway.

“Okay okay” she said. She checked herself from the back one more time and left the room.

Henry wore a dark grey suit, white shirt and red bow tie. Regina held his jacket for him before putting a short black macintosh over her dress. Henry offered his arms to her as they walked out the door and her heart ached in her chest at his manners.

As they walked to the closed car park and cleared street where the festivities were being held some of the Lost Boys passed them in costumes.

“Hey Henry” they called “Madam Mayor” they added with a smile as they passed. Regina smiled back at them, It wasn’t quite a real smile, but it wasn’t the laminated mayor-smile either. There was music coming from somewhere, not of her choosing but it was lively. Henry bounced on his feet as they neared the stalls.

“I’m going to look for Emma” he said as he left. 

She stood in the middle of the walkway looking at the stands that had been assembled. Granny was selling spiced apple pies, Bobby and Anna from The Rabbit Hole were selling mulled wine, hot mead and mulled apple juice. There was a candy floss stand, a coconut shy, a hoop shooting game and plenty more. She had been quietly worried it would look sparse, but somehow it had all come together. She closed her eyes and held up her hands. She tuned out the sound and imagined cold, deep bone-chilling cold. She waved her hands and opened her eyes. Icicles grew on the lampposts, along the awnings of the stalls, even along the edge of the stage. She smiled. She turned her palms up and snowflakes started falling. They filled the air but never seemed to touch the ground. For a moment she trailed her hand through them to see them swirl in the wake. They were beautiful.

“Madam Mayor” came a gruff voice from behind her. The smile she hadn’t known she was wearing fell from her face as she turned.

“Regina” Snow smiled. David stood next to her looking bashful.

“You’ll find everything you need behind the stage” Regina said, pointing them in the right direction.

“Thanks” Snow said as she took David’s arm and walked that way. Regina sighed, her moment of peace somewhat ruined. She made her way through the stalls checking that everyone had everything they needed.

-

“Henry!” Emma said when she saw him. “You good?” She asked Ruby as their conversation ended. “Yeah!” she replied as she passed Snow and David. She squeezed Snow’s arm as she went.

Henry gave Emma a hug and held on.

“You ok, kid?” she asked. She looked up as Snow and David approached. She smiled at Snow and looked back at Henry.

“Yeah” He smiled as he looked up at and let her go.

“Ok then” she said to him and turned to Snow and David again. “Coats go over there when you don’t want them. There’s a dressing area over there if you need to put makeup on or anything” She looked around “Someone has a list of set times, but I’m pretty sure it goes Henry, Snow, Dwarves, David, Regina, me”. 

She looked at them both. It felt awkward. Emma had slept on Ruby’s couch last night and hadn’t seen her parents since the diner. Henry left to brush his hair.

“I love your dress” Snow said, beaming as she took her in.

“Thank you!” Emma replied and twirled. She wore a black, ribbed tube dress, black heels and, of course, a red leather jacket. “You look smart, David” she said, turning to him. He looked bashful, took a step towards her and held out his hands for hers. She took them.

“You were right Emma” he said “and I’m sorry” She saw genuine humility in his face, which she had not seen much of before. She nodded.

“Thank you” she said “but you need to apologise to Henry and Regina”

“I know” he replied “and I will” she smiled and hugged him. 

Snow stood by, hands clasped looking like she might cry with happiness. “OK, group hug!” She announced and jumped on them both. Emma laughed as Regina walked backstage. She watched her hang back so as not to intrude. When the hug broke she walked in.

“All set?” she asked the group, eyeing Snow and David warily.

“I think so” Emma smiled back half nervous, half excited.

“Regina” David started, looking very nervous and not at all excited. She looked up at him with an expression of vague interest that Emma was sure masked a hint of concern as she glanced over at the scattered performers gathered nearby.

“I apologise for what I said in the diner. It was unfair and I’m sorry that Henry heard me talk that way about you” He said it all in one, looking at his hands and then he looked at her face. For a moment she didn’t react and he wondered if she had heard him. Then she smiled. It wasn’t huge, but it was genuine, Emma thought it could even be considered heartwarming. Regina held out her hand.

“No hard feelings?” she asked as he shook it

“No hard feelings” He repeated, half-laughing with relief.

A moment later Regina was back to business with a clipboard in hand.

“Band!” she called and several heads spun around “You’re on in 2 minutes. You all sounded splendid at the sound-check. Remember to have fun. Ah, break a leg” 

They collected their instruments and lined up at the stage door, which was really just a curtain that separated them from the crowd. She called a similar message to the Lost Boys who had assembled the Found Boys Chorus and were opening the show with a lively rendition of Deck The Halls. Many were wearing Christmas jumpers and Santa hats. They went down a storm and the crowd, which appeared to be the entire population of Storybrooke, cheered their loudest. Next the band played an instrumental Sleigh Ride and the Lost Boys joined the crowd for a dance.

Emma approached Hook just before he went on stage.

“Don’t distract me now, Swan. I said I’d do this for you. It’s not about the song is it? ‘Cause I’m not really comfortable singing about Mary’s boy child and all that. Savvy?”

“Yes, savvy, sure” she replied “the song is perfect. Break a leg”

“Losing a hand’s not enough?” 

Hook was introduced and the crowd cheered and booed in equal measure. Most of the boos came from the regular patrons of The Rabbit Hole. Hook looked pretty pleased with his reception.

“Calm down you lot” he said “I’m about to sing you a song of my dear homeland. This is Goodbye England (Covered In Snow). And not this enchanted fluff” he gestured to the magical snow which still fell over the crowd “that you’ll notice is not even good for making snowballs. Not that I could” He held up his hook. There was a snicker from the audience. Emma rolled her eyes. 

He nodded to the band and they started. “You were so smart then, in your jacket and coat” He crooned “My softest red scarf was warming your throat. Winter was on us, at the end of my nose, and I’ll never love England more than when covered in snow”. His voice was surprisingly soft and the crowd seemed moved. When he finished he introduced Belle and left the stage to a cheer.

While Belle spoke to the crowd Emma found Henry, he was standing with Regina while she hung her coat, now warm from walking around answering questions and helping people. Emma’s mouth fell open when she saw the dress.

“Hey ma” Henry said. Regina turned to see Emma before she could correct her face. She turned to face her fully with a smile.

“Festive enough?” 

“Uh, yeah!” Emma said, closing her mouth and bringing her eyes up to meet Regina’s, hoping she wasn’t blushing.

“Told ya!” Henry said to Regina, who ignored him and he disappeared off.

“Is this a new leather jacket?” Regina asked, playfully.

“I thought I’d treat myself to something different” Emma joked back “It’s rock and roll, I’m singing a rock song”

“I’m sure” 

Emma took off the jacket and fanned her face. "It's warm, right?" she said as enchanted snow drifted about them.

Regina saw the marks on Emma's arms from the other night and gasped. Emma looked down.  
"Oh yeah" she looked embarrassed "hence the jacket." She went to put it back on but Regina reached out and stopped her. She surveyed Emma's arms.

"May I?" she asked. Emma's brow wrinkled, she didn't know what she was asking.

"Sure" she said anyway. Regina placed her hands on Emma's shoulders and she tried not to think about that too much. Her hands moved down her arms and she fought goosebumps with all of her might. Most of her bruises were shrank and more or less disappeared under Regina’s touch. One or two bad ones remained but much less obvious. She took a breath in sharply as the magic worked on her sensitive skin. When Regina took her hands away Emma rubbed her arms.

"Hey thanks" she said, seeing most of the marks were gone.

"Sorry I can't get them all. Healing magic is a specialty. I'm afraid I only know the basics"

"It kind of stings" 

"Yes, sorry about that" Regina said, folding her arms. "That's why I always kiss Henry's bruises when they have gone" she looked at the boy making his way over to them again.

"Does that work?" Emma asked. Somewhere in her mind she imagined Regina kissing her bruises. Not the ones on her arms though.

"Love is the most powerful magic of all" Regina said with a smile.

"Right" 

“Henry, are you looking forward to singing?” Emma asked “What actually are you singing? I can’t find it anywhere” she added. 

Henry looked at Regina. They all heard Belle start singing Wonderful Christmastime after urging the crowd to give generously. She herself had made sure Rumple had donated a fair amount of money as well as offering to give the Boys references in return for handiwork on his properties or help running errands. A deal far too fair for Rumple to have wrought on his own.

“It’s a surprise” Regina said. Henry frowned at her for sort of giving it away.

“Oh I see!” Emma said. “Is it, All I Want For Christmas Is My Two Awesome Moms?” she asked. Henry giggled. “Is it Ave Regina?” she tried and he laughed. “Never Do A Tango With Emma?”

Regina laughed “I think you’re just going to have to wait.” She said. “Unless you want to tickle it out of him.” Henry gasped and hid behind Regina to defend him from a potential attack from Emma. “I’ll hold him down for you”

“Mom!” Henry shouted. She put on her Evil Queen face and turned to him. She swooped dramatically and he ducked under her arms laughing. “Oh no, he’s just too quick” she gave up. Emma watched him run back over to the dressing area, heart light with how easy their relationship seemed now. It soothed them both to be back in each other’s lives. 

One of the stage runners came up to Regina with a card. She read it and excused herself, touching Emma’s arm as she went. Emma forgot to fight goose bumps this time. Whatever, it was cold.

When Belle came off stage Regina tapped Ruby’s arm to let her go ahead of her and stepped out in front of the crowd. Ruby and Emma exchanged a confused look. The crowd went quiet. Hook took the opportunity to wolf whistle while lost in a crowd where no one could prove it was him. Regina smiled dangerously at him and he smiled back.

“Before I introduce our next act” she began “I want to let you know that we have already raised more than our target amount of money, so thank you for your incredible generosity!” there was a cheer from the crowd and Regina clapped for them. When they quietened down she added “I have also had a letter to say that an anonymous donor will match the amount of money raised tonight, so there is another reason to continue to give what you can. Enjoy Granny’s pies, the hot mead and the rest of the show. This is Miss Ruby Lucas with the highly appropriate Wrapped In Red”. Regina walked off the stage and Ruby walked on to tumultuous applause.

Henry stood at the stage entrance breathing deeply. Emma looked at him, then Regina. She shook her head slightly to say ‘let him be’ and she did. Ruby’s song finished to a final bell ring and the lights dropped silhouetting her in red. The crowd loved it. She introduced Henry and hopped off the stage. He took a final breath and went out without looking back at either of his mothers.

“Hello Storybrooke” he said and they cheered. He smiled. “Merry Christmas”

A group of stage runners slid a piano smoothly onto the stage and he sat down. Emma gasped and her hand covered her heart. Regina smiled watching surprise bloom on Emma’s face.

“He plays piano?” Emma asked, looking at her wide wide eyes. 

She smiled back with unabashed pride in her son. She slid her arm around Emma’s waist as there was not much space, and also because it was nice to share this with someone who cared as much as she did. Emma leant into her and rested her hand on her shoulder as they watched. Henry played a brilliant rendition of Jingle Bells helped out by the band, and the crowd cheered with gusto when he stood to take a bow. The band members stood to clap him too and he beamed in his little suit. He turned to look at Regina and Emma, both of whom were clapping energetically for him. Emma looked like she might cry. He stretched for the microphone that he could hardly reach.

“Thank you everyone. Next up is a lady called Mary Margaret, but you may know her as the seasonal Snow White” He ran off stage towards Emma. She knelt to catch him and hugged so tight for so long he had to poke her in the ribs to let him go.

“That was incredible. You are never giving up piano, do you hear me?” 

“What?”

“You are too good and too adorable” she straightened his bowtie “to stop playing piano, ever.” She hugged him again. He smiled up at Regina who looked like she agreed wholeheartedly.

-

Snow was loudly cheered for her rendition of Rocking Around The Christmas Tree. The dwarves’ barbershop rendition of Blue Christmas surprised everyone and was well received. David was a big hit with It’s Beginning To Look A Lot Like Christmas, although he mixed up some of the lyrics, no one could tell if he did it on purpose. He introduced Regina with Underneath The Tree. Henry had insisted on being in the crowd for this one, so he and Emma made their way to the front after he had given her a hug and Emma had fought the urge to kiss her on the cheek. She wrapped her arms around him as they waited for Regina.

The crowd was warmed up and feeling merry. From Regina’s face Emma guessed she did not expect a cheer at all, let alone one as big as she got. She smiled and it looked effortless, though Emma saw the nervousness she hid beneath it. When she started that seemed to melt away.

“You’re here, where you should be. Snow is falling as the carollers sing” Snow smiled and rolled her eyes “it just wasn’t the same alone on Christmas day. Presents what a beautiful sight, don’t mean a thing if you ain’t holding me tight” she sang to Henry as he and Emma danced and sang along. “You’re all that I need underneath the tree tonight”

The band was really on fire. Regina’s voice was surprisingly warm and suited the song well. When the song ended Emma rushed backstage. The crowd cheered and Regina introduced Emma. She could hear through the curtain Regina thanking her for all her hard work and asking for an extra loud round of applause. She left the stage on the other side and joined Henry flung himself on her.

Emma appeared onstage to a very loud cheer, including those from Henry, Regina, Snow, David and Hook (who may have also wolf whistled, but no one could be sure). Ruby followed quickly behind her with a beautiful, red electric guitar.

“1, 2, 3, 4” Emma grabbed the microphone and Ruby strummed. The crowd went wild at this awesome spectacle. Ruby truly rocked and appeared next to Emma when she sang “all I want for Christmas is a rock n roll electric guitar.” They nailed the song and enjoyed doing it. The crowd cheered for a long time afterwards.

-

Boughs of holly decorated the stalls and the icicles were not melting and nor was the spirit of the festival. The snow fell but did not get wet or make anyone cold. There was nothing to dampen the spirits of the event. Granny sold more pies than she could count. Hook insisted on spending most of his time between the mulled wine and the coconut shy, determined to show both of them who was boss. Emma and Snow laughed at David’s attempt at shooting hoops, while Henry cheered him on drinking hot mulled apple juice. Emma looked around for Regina, her heart sank a little as she watched her leaving.

“I’ll be back in a bit” she said to Snow before she disappeared.


	12. Make A Wish

Emma jogged to catch up with Regina. Her heels clipped the pavement and she cast a long, hourglass shadow down the night-frosted pavement.

“You left early” Emma said breathlessly catching up to her.

“I thought everyone would enjoy the festivities a bit more if I wasn’t around” Regina slid her hands into her pockets.

“Not everyone” Emma said, pushing her arm through Regina’s as she shivered “and Henry is probably going to overdose on sugar” Regina laughed “but everyone seems to be having a good time”

“Then why are you walking me home?” Regina raised an eyebrow at her

“I thought I’d come say goodbye, you ran off so quickly”

“Sheriff Swan, I am the Mayor of this town and the Queen of the Enchanted Forest, I do not ‘run off’ anywhere” 

“Sorry your…highness? Majesty?” Emma smiled “is that right?”

“I suppose it will have to do” Regina hid the smile from her face but not the one in her voice as they walked slowly up Mifflin Street.

“Oh and that anonymous person who will match the money raised, who do you think that could be?” Emma asked sarcastically. 

Regina shook her head “I really couldn’t tell you, Miss Swan” she said as innocently as she could.

“Oh no?”

Regina drew her thumb and forefinger across her lips and pursed them shut. They were quiet for a moment.

“You really nailed your song”

“Thank you. I had a good time. It was nice to see Henry dancing. And your performance was…” ‘Breathtaking’ she thought “very exciting” she said. Emma tilted her head.

“It was better than exciting” She said. Regina laughed “I pretty much brought the house down, Regina. I rocked. And Ruby rocked”

“Ok. You rocked” Regina conceded

“That sounds so weird coming out of your mouth”

Regina quirked an eyebrow thinking about all the things she didn't say. She wondered if Emma would struggle with them too, but here she was walking her home, arm in arm, peacocking about her performance...

When they reached the gate Emma opened it wide. “Your majesty” she let Regina go ahead of her.

“My Lady Swan” Regina nodded demurely as she walked through. Emma closed it behind her and followed Regina up the steps. Suddenly it felt weird, like the end of a date. ‘Why are you walking me home, then?’ Regina’s words replayed in her mind. Was there something in it? Their dynamic seemed to work as long as the almost unbearable sexual tension between them went undiscussed. Or did she not want her there? Although Regina was blessed with the ability to make people feel unwelcome in their own homes, and Emma didn’t feel unwelcome, so maybe she did want her there?

“Do you want to come in? I might even have coffee” Regina said. Emma felt a flutter in her chest. She was imagining it, right?

“I think I’ll go back to the party, I didn’t try any mead yet. I don’t even know what mead is” she said. They stood for a moment on Regina’s doorstep.

“You have snow in your hair” Regina smiled. She reached out to brush a flake from Emma’s curls and watched her reaction carefully.

“Must be from the Festival”

Regina looked at the melted snow on her fingers. “No it’s not. It’s snowing” 

They both turned automatically. Snow had begun to fall in earnest without them even realising. It covered the path, hedges and cars in the street with a layer like icing sugar. A huge smile broke across Emma’s face as she watched it. Regina glanced at the snow but was far more interested in Emma's expression.

“God, I love the snow” she said, looking up at the sky to watch it fall in the light. “Oh hey” she said seeing a bough of mistletoe hanging above their heads.

Regina looked up. “Henry insisted” she rolled her eyes, regretting caving to her son.

Emma’s smile stayed and maybe broadened a little. Perfect excuse, I mean reason, she thought, Merry Christmas. She leant down and kissed Regina on the cheek. After a second or two they broke apart. Regina turned to her so slightly that it was almost undetectable. For a moment they stood nose to nose, neither breathed feeling like forever had rushed by in an instant. Emma felt tension through her whole body. Every muscle strained until she felt her bones ache, she had not expected that, whatever it was, was it anything? 

Regina didn’t look into her eyes. She felt a jolt of something run through her that threatened to take over, but it was Emma's move now and Emma stepped back. 

“I should go” she said. “Thanks for everything you did for tonight, Regina” 

She smiled a goodbye in return but it didn’t reach to her eyes. "Thank you for your help too. I could have done it without you, but it wouldn't have been as fun"

Emma laughed "I'll take that" she hopped down the steps and along the path. The snow was falling thick and fast and she soon had a lot in her hair. She smiled up into the snowy sky.

“Don’t forget to make a wish!” She shouted from behind the gate

“A wish?”

“Yeah!” Emma said, pointing upwards as if that explained everything. She waved and set off walking at a quick pace. 

“A wish” Regina sighed as she opened her door with effort, thinking of Emma’s lips just inches from hers.

She closed the door that felt heavier tonight than ever and hung her coat. She walked straight to the kitchen, poured a large glass of red wine, slid a Yo-Yo Ma record from its sleeve, placed it on the turntable and dropped the needle. She turned the dial up loud and hit a button to play it all over the house. 

The deep cello tones echoed through every room. She walked into the dining room from the kitchen. It was just as loud. She walked into the living room. It was just as loud. It was almost loud enough to completely engulf her, to drown out her thoughts though it seemed to intensify her feelings. 

She stopped in her study and stood at her mantelpiece looking at pictures of her and Henry. She savoured the taste of the wine, dark, subtle and strong. A wish, she thought to herself. She shook her head at what came to mind. The snow in Emma's hair, her lips on her cheek, the second where anything had seemed possible, had seemed within her reach. She had wanted to push Emma into the pillar and…she shook her head again, as if to shake out the thought. Against the pillar. She rolled her eyes at herself and smiled as she indulged her wandering mind for a moment.

She imagined Emma pressed against her, smug grin as she says something obnoxious like "careful madam mayor, people will think you like me" and she would deny it completely while pulling her closer.

“That is my Christmas wish” she said, though the music drowned out the words.

Her house was filled with beautiful echoing music, the people of her town were on her side for once. Her son was happy and confident and talented and his other mother had been unendingly helpful. She had everything, well almost, and she felt lost.

The doorbell was barely audible over the music. She drained her glass and left it on the mantle, telling herself she was made of too stern a stuff to be undone by clumsy flirtations and mistletoe kisses. 

She didn’t even turn her music down. She walked across the hall, her shoes clipping loudly on the marble floor. ‘This is my house’ she thought passing the holly garland that wound up the staircase ‘I have earned all of this’ she passed the beautifully decorated tree that filled her entrance hall, ‘my feelings are not subject to-‘ as soon as she opened the door Emma stepped straight in.

"Em-" she began, cut off by lips on her own.

The door swung closed behind them. Emma's hand was at her lower back steadying her from the forceful entrance.

For a moment Regina didn't move, stunned into inaction, but as Emma drew back she reacted out of instinct. Her hand slid around Emma's neck, tangling in her hair and pulling her closer. She felt Emma smile against her lips and kissed her harder.

The music seemed to swirl around them, erasing self-consciousness and insecurity. Regina grasped Emma’s collar with her other hand and pulled her closer. She was cold and wet from the snow but if she noticed she didn't care.

Emma turned, pushed her against the door and kissed her neck. Although sound was drowned out by the music, Emma felt the sounds Regina made as she went, letting her her teeth graze her skin. Regina pulled Emma’s jacket down her back and to the floor. Emma’s hands were on her waist. They slid down her thighs as Emma pushed harder into her. Regina gasped.

“Upstairs” she said, having a vague remembrance that it was Christmas Eve and Henry would be home at some point. Emma’s lips broke away from her neck.

“Upstairs?” She asked. Regina nodded. 

It was the first time they had looked at each other again. Regina's stomach turned over. Had she just made a huge assumption?

“Unless-”

Emma kissed her again and she melted into it. She was less forceful this time, less urgent but somehow more desperate, as if the few seconds apart had been too many and now she needed her again. When Emma pulled away she took her hand and ran across the hall to the stairs. Regina laughed. On the first step Emma pulled her into a deep kiss, though their teeth knocked once or twice from smiling. She did the same on the seventh, and the tenth, and a couple more after that until they made it to Regina’s room. The door closed behind them and their lips found each other again.

Behind the door they locked out the world, as if they were the only beings that existed. Everything they had done to each other, everything they had been to each other had lead them up to this. Complicated hidden feelings found their way out in the way that Emma breathed her in, in how carefully Regina undressed her, in how firm the trust between them now was.

Regina turned to the bed but Emma caught her hand and pulled her back. 

“You ok?” Regina asked stepping close to her. She wanted to slide her arms around her waist but didn’t in case Emma was having second thoughts.

“Yeah. Are you?” Emma asked. A wrinkle appeared on her forehead. Her lips were pink, smudged with Regina's lipstick. 

Regina felt like she was decreasingly okay the longer Emma looked at her like that. "Are you sure?" She asked, daring to run a gentle hand down her arm. 

"Yeah, I mean, I think...what are we doing?" Regina dropped her hand. "I mean, this is great, I want this"

"Then what is the problem?" Regina snapped accidentally. Emma swallowed.

"Um...I like you" The butterflies in Regina's stomach flurried. "Do you like me? Cause I don't wanna do this if you don't." She watched Emma blush in the semi darkness "I mean obviously you like me enough for something and it would be, pfft, amazing, but I mean we had a moment back there right? And this is more than-"

"Stop before you hurt yourself" Regina observed Emma biting the inside of her lip and searching her face as she pushed Regina closer to that knife edge of affection again. It should feel like giving in, she thought. It should like exposure, but it doesn't. It feels like a break in a long journey. It feels like a new kind of trust, the kind they forged in Neverland being honed into something else, something better. 

Emma was literally exposed, down to her underwear and cards lain out in front of her. All Regina wanted to do was pull her into her arms and keep her safe. She let a smile begin to curl around her mouth. Emma's eyes brightened as she watched. She rested a hand on Emma's hip and leant up to kiss her on the cheek. 

"I like you too" she says quietly.

"Oh thank god" Emma said breathing as if it was the first time in ages. She smiled fully and Regina returned it. "Do you still want to..."

Regina's eyebrows rose in amusement as Emma glanced at the bed. Subtle.

"Yes"

"So" Emma slid an arm around the back of Regina's dress for the zip and tugged down "can I do this?"

"I think you already are"

"Because I swear to god, this dress" the zip came down slowly and Emma kissed her shoulder as she slid the sleeves off. Regina smiled and the dress fell away around her.

Emma wrapped her arms around her, picked her up and carried her to the bed. Regina laughed as Emma dropped her gently on the bed. Her eyes raked down the length of her but stooped suddenly as her mouth fell open.

"What?" Regina asked wondering if Emma had just realised something like she didn’t really want to do this or she left the front door wide open.

"Just...give me a second"

Regina frowned slightly and propped herself up on her elbows. Her feet dangled off the edge of the bed and she realised that was what Emma was looking at, her heels. 

"Jesus Christ, Regina" her eyes climbed up her legs and Regina slid one foot between Emma's, nudging her towards the bed.

"Come on" she said softly, Emma moved closer but she stayed by the bed, eyes wide. "Miss Swan I'm going to need you to come to your senses" she took Emma's hand and pulled her onto the bed.

Emma climbed across her until she was propped up against Regina. She let her thigh fall strategically between Regina's and lowered herself slowly. 

"I like it when you call me Miss Swan" she smiled cheekily

"I know" Regina rumbled, leaning up to kiss her. Emma melted into her, letting her body press full against her, the pressure from Emma’s thigh between her legs growing and moving as they moved and her hands slid down her waist.

Emma kissed her neck while her nails scratched down her thigh. Her fingers slid into her wavy golden hair and her back arched a little. Emma pulled away for a moment and Regina wanted the pressure back immediately, feeling almost overwhelmed by the need growing between her legs. She opened her eyes as she felt Emma's fingers dip beneath the fabric of her underwear.

Relief came in waves, in time with Emma's gentle circling touch. She reached up to grab fist fulls of bedding and tried to control her breathing. She was so close to climax already she couldn't let it happen so quickly. She tried not to think about what was happening as Emma slid her underwear off and kissed between her legs. The moan she let out was uncontrollable and her hand slid into Emma’s hair of its own accord. She emptied her mind and only felt. Her body rolled, out of her control, betraying what she was desperate to hold on to. Her noises were shameless groans and gasps for air. She managed to hold on a while longer, before another sound of enjoyment vibrating between her legs drew her focus back to Emma. Emma Swan’s tongue was doing this to her, her fingers and tongue and noises of complete indulgence. She rose up, back arching on the crest of a final wave before she fell over its edge, convulsing in pulses of pleasure.

Emma climbed back up beside her and kissed her, deep and slowly. Her lips were sticky and Regina smiled. “You’re a mess” 

“You’re the mess, Madam Mayor”

Regina raised an eyebrow “Well whose fault is that, Sheriff?” She asked, tweaking one of Emma’s nipples.

“Fuck” 

Regina nudged her onto her back, sitting on top of her. She felt Emma’s hips rise, asking for pressure she didn’t want to give yet. She bent down, unclipped Emma’s bra with one hand and tossed it away.

“Oh my god” Emma’s head went back into the bedding, hips lifting Regina again.

“Be patient, Miss Swan.” Emma whined as Regina smiled wickedly and kissed her nipple. Emma shook and her hips moved again. Regina sucked and Emma gasped. “Too hard?”

“No. You could go harder”

So she did. Emma’s breathing became ragged as Regina alternated sides. She sucked her nipples into her mouth, swirled her tongue around them, flicked them quickly, grazed her teeth against them or let them slip out between her tight lips with a pop.

“Fuck, Regina please”

She smiled and kissed Emma’s chest as she slid her hand into her underwear. “Miss Swan” she said in approval. 

Emma only moaned in response. Regina slid off her, pulled away her underwear and settled between her legs. She slid fingers inside as her thumb slipped easily around her clit. Emma gasped and moved against her in response. Regina held her hip and thrust, pressing their bodies together so only her hand was between them, wet and aching from the pressure. She felt her own arousal building again, faster and faster as she watched Emma writhe, her pink nipples now red and swollen, her face contorted in pleasure crying out her name. Emma tightened around her fingers and she came again from the sensation. She slowed and pushed gently against her, riding her own climax on the shuddering body below her.

They fought and laughed and made each other scream until they couldn’t give each other any more. Then they lay together and breathed deeply.

Emma’s head rested on Regina’s arm. She reached up and softly drew her fingertip down the length of Regina’s nose. She touched the scar on her lip and Regina kissed her fingertip.

“God you are beautiful”

Regina’s eyes sparkled as she leant down and kissed her. Her hand found her waist and her hip. It slid around Emma’s thigh and down, Emma smiled. Maybe she had one last round left in her. Then the doorbell rang. Both of them jumped. The music had stopped by itself, but neither knew when. For a moment, regret tore through Regina. Their moment together had been so forceful that it took them both over completely. Suddenly it felt fragile and she got up quickly before Emma could say something like it was time for her to leave. She pulled on a bathrobe as she went, opened her bedroom door and saw Henry and Snow in the hall.

“Sorry” Snow said “Henry couldn’t find his key, until he did”. 

Henry looked exhausted. She had no idea what time it was but it must have been late. He dragged himself up the stairs slowly and waved goodnight to her as he entered his room and closed the door.

“Thank you for bringing him back” 

“Yeah” Snow waved her hand “No problem, he had a good night” she smiled. “So did everyone. Is Emma here?” She asked, noticing the jacket on the floor. Regina nodded.

“Ok” Snow said, presumably not making the leap that she was naked and exhausted and lying in Regina’s bed. A shock ran through her and she banished the thought from her mind as soon as it entered. “Well, Merry Christmas” Snow said as she left.

“Merry Christmas, Snow” Regina said as the door closed.

As she climbed back into bed, Emma woke up. Her heart ached again. She had hoped to steal a few hours of peaceful something before the morning which could bring anything. Emma gone with nothing, or worse, with regret.

“Shh” Regina hushed, slipping into bed but leaving enough space between them to give Emma the choice of contact. Emma rolled over, wrapped her arms around her and kissed behind her ear. Her heart leapt and she let it wash over her.

“Hey” she said quietly, looking at the alarm clock. 12.18am. “Merry Christmas” 

Emma hummed happily, squeezed and murmured Merry Christmas back


	13. Epilogue

There was a loud knock at the door. “Mom it’s Christmas, get up!” Henry’s voice came from behind

“Ok” Regina called back. Her and Emma’s bodies were still tangled in each other and every inch of them wanted to remain so.

“No” Emma said as she held Regina to stop her moving “ignore it, it’ll go away”

“By ‘it’ do you mean our son?” she asked, slightly croaky in the morning.

“Yes” Emma said “ignore it” 

She looked at the clock. It was just after 6am. “Come on” she said, sliding out of Emma’s arms as she groaned.

-

Regina opened the door to the living room to find Henry pulling presents from under the tree and putting them in piles.

“These are yours” he said pointing to two piles of gifts as he turned to look at them standing hand in hand in the doorway. Regina wore her robe and Emma had borrowed some pyjamas. He turned back to deal out his own presents. There were two cups of coffee on the table, one black and one white. 

Emma could feel her heart banging in her chest as she worried about Henry's reaction. She looked at the coffee in slight confusion and then at Regina who smiled brightly, shrugged and made her way over to the tree. She knelt by Henry.

“Merry Christmas, mom!” He said happily and she pulled him into a big hug. She kissed his head all over and he laughed.

Emma sat watching them both, with her coffee in hand and presents with Henry’s handwritten labels on them at her feet. She looked out of the window at the snow that caught the light from the windows then back at her son and his mother. Her family. ‘Wow’ she thought. ‘I finally got my wish’.


End file.
